Lita Halford
Lita Halford is a high-ranking member of Ironheade and the younger sister of Lars Halford, who both accept Eddie Riggs as an ally in the resistance movement against Emperor Doviculus. She is played by voice actress Kath Soucie, who had previously voiced the character Maureen in Full Throttle which was also by Tim Schafer. She is extremely distrustful of Ophelia due to her parents having been in the Black Tear Rebellion. She is modeled after Lita Ford's appearance during her popularity in the 80s. Her name is a combination of Lita Ford and Rob Halford of Judas Priest, both of whom have voice-acting roles in the game. Personality and Characteristics ''The following information contains SPOILERS: '' Lita Halford is a woman of few words, but has a "stubborn and forceful personality," as Eddie has said. When confronted with the Deuce for the first time, mistook it for a demon, stabbing it in the wheel. She is extremely protective of her brother Lars, whom she loves dearly, and does not give away her trust easily. On an occasion, she had a childish and humorous argument with her brother about whether Lars gives Ophelia too much credit or Lita is just overly suspicious. The intense argument left Eddie driving in the Deuce alone to find the spider queen's web so the Kill Master could save Ophelia. In between tour preparations, Eddie can find her training with her favorite dummy, modeled after Lionwhyte, without showing any sign of fatigue. She only rests and take a more commanding position after Lars's death. Once you've beaten the game, Eddie can find her training dummy left alone in Bladehenge. Only once throughout the game does Eddie see Lita cry, when Kill Master had no hope of saving Lars from his mortal wound. She even expresses to Eddie that she'd rather have scorpions run down on her face than tears (Something which Eddie comments would make a pretty cool album cover). She is disgusted by tears and condemns it as a weakness. That alone describes Lita's personality fairly well. Lita is very identifiable in the chaotic battlefield due her blunt bang blonde hair and a signature halberd weapon. She has an early 80s style of heavy metal with tattoos on both of her shoulders, which is quite different from Ophelia's gothic and modern style (casual and jeans). She is also more muscular than other female characters in the game, suggesting her superior physical strength. This was also evident through her Double team where Eddie lifts her up to perform a stunning acrobatic attack. Lita later developed an intimacy toward Eddie as the tour progressed and Ophelia had already succumbed to the sorrow of the Sea of Black Tears. She suggested a possible relationship between her and Eddie, however, Eddie was too tired and already asleep by the Tour Bus and did not have a grip of her words. Lita quickly realized that it might not be the appropriate time and head on with preparation. It is not known whether Lita has further feelings for Eddie or not. After finishing the game, Eddie can visit her in the Blade Henge Graveyard to the southeast of Bladehenge itself. She kneels down in front of Lars' grave with Eddie for as long as the players chooses to kneel down by her side. Double Team (Single player only) Lita leaps into the air and Eddie catches the dull end of her halberd, leaving her balancing upside-down on the top. When Eddie triggers the attack, he tosses Lita up in the air, and she performs a mid-air spin that ends with her driving her halberd into the ground and causing a massive shockwave, similar to the Double Team attack of the Bouncer. Category:Characters Category:Ironheade